It Almost Seems Real
by SilentHeart
Summary: A day with the Cullens. One chapter and I wont be updating it. The story is in fact better than this summary.


Renesmee sat at the piano with Edward, they played the most beautiful music. Jacob sat on the couch next to me. His warmth mixed with my new natural cold. I looked up at him and he smiled. "It almost feels real, you know?" He whispered. "What Jake?" I asked. "This family,

vampires and werewolves. It almost feels normal." He said with a cheesy grin on his face. I watched Renesmee's fingers as they danced gracefully across the piano keys beside Edward's. My lips lifted into a smile, I leaned against Jacob, and looked up at him. "If only werewolf paws were small enough to play piano." I said. "Are you saying I have meaty hands?" He asked. Renesmee giggled while still focusing on the piano. "Yes." I said decisively. He laughed at his own embarrassment.

The song finished, Edward stood and lead Renesmee to the couch. She sat nimbly beside Jacob and Edward quickly stole the seat next to me. Jacob clicked on the television and laughed when he realized Dracula vs. the Wolf-man was on. "Really Jake?" Renesmee asked. He looked at the tv and browsed for a different channel. "It's better than Say Yes to the Dress." He muttered. Edward laughed. "How do you know about that? Were you gay in another life?" Edward asked. He put on a game show and he got up to walk down the hall. There was a knock on the door and Renesmee took off down the stairs.

"Hey Seth." Renesmee greeted. "Please come in." He smiled and stepped inside. "What brings you here, Seth?" Edward asked. "I'm planning a party and was wondering if Jake wanted to go. Esme said he was here." Seth explained. "I am here!" He called from behind a door. Seth located the door and opened it up. "Dude! Privacy man!" Jake yelped. "So sorry." Seth closed the door as his face burned a deep red Renesmee giggled. "Naked?" She asked. "Stark." Seth choked out. I laughed and looked to Renesmee. "Darling do you want to go out to the mall later?" I asked. She nodded and gracefully bounded to her room. She walked back in wearing converse, ripped jeans, and her old fringe Beatles shirt. Jacob walked out bumping into Seth who bumped into Nessie, there was a chain of apologies. "Actually I think I'm busy whatever week the thing is." Jacob said. "Yeah sure. Jake you never have plans. So stop lying and go have fun with some friends." Renesmee said as Jacob blushed a deep red. "Nessie? Why do you torture me with beauty AND smarts?" He asked. "Oh I'm not that smart I'm just smarter than you." She retorted, walking past him. He gripped her waist and pulled her close. "Saying I'm dumb? Is that funny?" He asked. Seth backed away and Renesmee's breathing faltered. She twisted his arm and made her getaway. "She's also stronger than you Jake." Edward said. I smiled at his newfound embarrassment. Renesmee appeared behind him and gripped his waist. "But don't worry you'll always be the big bad wolf, and I will always be red riding hood." She referenced while planting a small kiss on his reddened cheek.

She walked from him and moved back to the couch next to Edward. "Dad? You said that when I turn eighteen, I could go on a date right?" She asked. "Right, but it has to be a werewolf or one of our kind." He said firmly. "Of course." She said. "But never the Voltouri those poor guys are too ugly to get dates, they don't deserve someone like you." Jacob said from the hallway. "I think someone hi Aro with the ugly stick." I said. "Jake always has your blessing for saving my life, correct?" She asked. "Yes." I said leaning on Edward now. " Well, Seth when does this event take place?" She asked quietly. "Next weekend." He replied. "Jake has a date that weekend so you'll just have to ask Quill or Paul." She concluded. "What date?" Jacob said through a toothbrush. "You're going to dinner with Renesmee." I said with a smile. "I would have rather gone to the party." He said. Renesmee pinched his arm and twisted "Are you sure?" She asked while winced in pain. "Yes?" He said questioningly. "Excuse me, I don't think that is a clear enough answer." She said. "Prove me wrong?" He asked. She gripped his waist and pulled him in as if they would kiss. She gripped his nose and held it where he could only breathe through his mouth. "Okay, okay you're right." He managed. As soon as he admitted her victory she swooped in and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Edward had turned his attention to me. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Not at all." I replied. He placed his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. "I love you Edward." I said. "I love you too Bella."


End file.
